A Whole Different Adventure
by NightSkyForLife
Summary: Made for a very special friend.Whole summery inside.Setsuya Kaiba and Iara Jounuchi are two best friends who have always been together. However Setsuya’s quest for the mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon sends Setsuya’s brother,Seto, over the edge of insanity.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Whole Different Adventure**_

**This is my first story that I ever submitted so be nice. This story I've written for my friend who recently went away to collage. Just as she was leaving we were just getting back into Yu-Gi-Oh so I decided to write s story for her to remember me by!(It's probably going to be really crappy though)**

**Summery: Setsuya Kaiba and Iara Jounuchi are two best friends who have always been together. However when Setsuya's quest for the mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon sends Setsuya's brother over the edge of insanity, the two girls are thrown into the wild adventures of Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

Chapter 1-the beginning

Setsuya Kaiba stared out her school window as her blabbered on about how a polynomial can only be solved by some long and obnoxious order of operations that Setsuya could probably find a way around doing. She really didn't want to deal with this right now or ever. She shouldn't have to, her Brother was the "almighty" Seto Kaiba! The thought of her older brother being referred to as "almighty" made her want to laugh uncontrollably. Still, having to sit in a public school annoyed her to no end. Her friends were the only reason she didn't beg her brother to have her home-schooled. She turned from gazing at the outside world to glaring at her brother only a few seats away from her. As if sensing her heated stair he turned to look at her, only then did she change her glare to a grin.

Setsuya and Seto were a year apart in age, however because of how their birthdays fell they ended up in the same grade and class. Still Setsuya wondered if her brother had anything to do with that. Their younger brother Mokuba was still in grade school so he got to spend time away from his sibling while they had to deal with each other almost all day. Still the three siblings were extremely close, even if they fought with each other every now and then. Setsuya subconsciously fingered the Duel Monsters locket that contained her brothers pictures as her gaze went back to the window.

_How much longer is this class?_

She tried a few more times to pay attention, but she just couldn't do it. Instead her mind went to her best friend Iara as almost the exact opposite of Setsuya in every way. Where Setsuya loved the cold, Iara loved the warmth. When Setsuya thought something was sweet, Iara thought it was stupid. The one thing they shared was their love for Duel Monsters and dragons. However even there they had there differences. Setsuya, like her brother, loved the Blue-eyes White Dragon. Iara loved the Red-eyes Black Dragon. It was truly an ironic relationship one that Setsuya felt would last forever.

Before long the class ended allowing the students a break for lunch and time to hang out with friends. Setsuya didn't even get out of her seat when she felt a presences over her. Looking up she saw an extremely annoyed Seto looming over her.

"Yes?" she questioned as innocently as possible, though she had a feeling what he was annoyed about.

"I want you to pay more attention in class." he ordered. Yup, just as she thought.

"Why? When I have you to help me?" she smiled. Seto, however, didn't seem to like that thought. "Okay! Okay! I promise to pick up the slack when class starts again" She said while standing up. "Hay I'm going to find Iara. You should eat something. Your much too skinny for a boy of seventeen"

"Whose the older sibling in this family? I should be telling you not to hang around with that commoner."

"Yes well at least I'm don't look anorexic.

"No. You just dress badly."

"Hay! Lots of people like my mix of Gothic Lolita and Punk. I get lots of complements."

You keep telling yourself that. Now get out of here."

Setsuya didn't wait another second as she raced out of the room with a smile on her face. She was outside in an instant scanning the grounds for Iara. In one direction was the basket ball court where the boys played a game that seemed more like football then basket ball. All along the side lines were ogling girls cheering on their boyfriends. On the other side of the grounds were tables and benches were groups of friends sat together talking and gossiping about their lives and things they know about other peoples lives. Then Kateland noticed one girl sitting all alone under a tree, a _Bleach_ manga laid in her lap as she feasted on a hero from the school cafeteria. Setsuya smiled and began making her way over to her.

"Has the world ended yet?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"No, not yet." The girl answered without looking up." Hay Setsu. How are ya'?"

"Never better Iara."

The two smiled at each other as Setsuya sank down next to Iara. It was an all too familiar routine. Setsuya took the uneaten half of Iara hero and read over her shoulder, each laughing at the same spots and gasping at others. The sweet spring wind brushed against their faces as the sun light flittered down through the tree leaves.

"Ya' know, I've been thinking about our last duel and I think I know what I did wrong." Iara announced.

"Do you now?" Setsuya smiled

" I'm not kidding, you should be careful. Next time I'm going to kick your butt."

"I hope you do. I'm tiered of being a Champion. I'm ready to pass my title on."

"Really?"

"Really"

"You really are an odd one."

The girls smiled and laughed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Setsuya stood at her open locker packing her book bag of all her necessary items when a shadow fell over her. Surprised she spun around once again seeing Seto standing over her.

"Now what? I was paying attention in class." she groaned

"I wanted to tell you that the limo is out side waiting for us."

"Oh. I'm not going home today, I have to go help a friend with his history homework." she said going back to taking books out of her locker.

"Oh? Well that's unfortunate. I had a surprise planned for you."

"You know I don't like surprises."

"Well you'll like this one. I found your card."

Setsuya spun around and almost leapt on top of him.

"Blue! You Found Him! Where?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. So are you coming?"

She hesitated and dropped her gaze.

"I promised Ryo. He's going to fail if I don't help him."

Seto sighed, "Oh well. The card will be waiting for you when you get home."

"Oh thank you Seto! Thank you so much!'

Setsuya glomped him in a back breaking hug before she turned to leave. Little did she know that her life was about to change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's the second chapter(took long enough, I lost the story and couldn't remember anything that happened). So here it goes, R&R!!!!

**Chapter 2- Over the Edge**

**Later that night Setsuya sat in the small apartment of here most recent friend Ryou Bakura. Ryou Bakura was a shy new student who had recently moved to Japan from England little less then a year before, it was thanks Iara's cousin Ketsuya Jounuchi that they had met at all. Because Bakura had lived most of his life in England, Japanese history wasn't his best topic, that was where Setsuya came in.**

"**Okay Ryou, what year did the Satsuma clan invade Okinawa?"**

"**um. . . 1692. . . That's not it. . . "**

"**Um no, that was Columbus. It was 1609."**

"**Oh darn. . ."**

"**Okay, next question, what did the Satsuma clan do once they had conquered Okinawa?"**

" **Oh! They forbade them from defending themselves!"**

"**Good! Do you know how?"**

"**. . . no"**

"**Ha ha, that's okay, they took the natives weapons away and refused to let them learn any forms of self-defense." **

**Ryou let out a sigh, "This is hopeless Setsu, I'm never going to remember any of this."**

"**Don't say that! We just need to study differently, I'm sure will figure out a way to help you." Setsuya smiled sweetly and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.**

"**Thank you Setsu, you're helping by just trying."**

**That earned a slight blush from Setsuya making her glad when she heard her phone vibrating in here bag. Quickly she reached over, semi-hoping it was Seto with news about her awaiting present. To her surprise it was Iara. Iara knew that she was in the middle of a study session and hates do be bothered when she is. Shrugging she flipped open her phone and answered with a comical role of her eyes to Bakura.**

"**What's up Iara? I'm kinda I the middle of studying." She answered somewhat agitatedly.**

"**Well stop! This is important!" came Iara's panicked response.**

**Somewhat taken aback Setsuya tried to keep some levity to prevent one of Ryou's worry fits, "It can't be more important then helping someone pass a class."**

"**It is!. Tell Ryou that I'm sorry and that I'll make it up to him somehow, but this is of the utmost importance! Setsu, it's about your brother Seto!"**

**Setsuya groaned, Seto loved to terrorize Iara and her cousin, "What did he do now?"**

"**He kidnapped Yugi's Grandfather!"**

"**Who?!"**

"**Yugi Mouto!"**

"**Why in the world would Seto kidnap a random persons grandfather?'**

"**I don't know! That's why I'm calling you, he's your brother!"**

"**Well I'm obviously not home, so I don't know anything."**

"**Setsuya! Listen, I know you're busy, but now is not the time to be snooty!"**

"**Fine, I'll meet you at Kaiba Co."**

**Sighing she flipped the phone closed and looked at Ryou with apologetically. He gazed back slightly confused.**

"**Is everything okay?"**

"**I honestly don't know, but I should go and make sure that Iara and Ketsuya don't kill my brother."**

"**That sounds like a good idea, do you need any help?"**

"**No, I think I'll be okay, just keep on studying. I'll quiz you tomorrow so get ready." **

"**Oh how fun. Thanks for the warning at least, you took my advice on no more pop quizzes."**

"**Yeah, I think I learned my lesson"**

**The two had walked to the door, Ryou helping her with her bag. She thanked him gratefully, and with a good-by hug and a wish of good luck, Setsuya left. She moved swiftly down the suburban streets and into the main city, her family company building shining like a beckon guiding her home. However, as she gazed at the building an odd sense of foreboding began to creep into the crevasses of her thoughts. Iara's panicked almost half crazed voice kept echoing in her mind, something felt very wrong. She quickened her pace to a fast walk, then after a while again to a jog. By the time she reached Kaiba Co. she was in a full out run, speeding into the building at amazing speed. She slammed into the receptionist desk gasping for breath like a beached fish.**

"**Miss Kaiba!? What ever is the matter?" gasped the middle-aged women.**

"**Where is my brother? Where's Seto? I need to find him!" Setsuya managed to sputter out.**

"**I think he's in the Dueling Arena, what's the problem, is there anything I-" **

**The women never got to finish or Setsuya simply never heard it because she sped away the second she knew where her brother was. She raced into the elevator at top speed almost slamming into the back wall in the process. She impatiently pressed the button hoping that the elevator would move faster.**

"**Come on! Come on! Can't you move any faster!!!!!" she shrieked.**

**Finely the doors opened to a most frightening sight. A small tri-color-haired boy who she recognized as Yugi Mouto and a gang of friends, only two of who she knew, Iara and Ketsuya, all stood protectively around a battered old man who could only be Yugi's grandfather. Seto stood above them all and a small set of stairs, looking proud and strong along with a suffocating air of malevolence. The whole group turned and glared at her as soon as the elevator doors squeaked open. **

"**Great now another Kaiba is here!" snarled one of the boys she didn't know.**

"**Look! Look at what your brother did to Yugi's Grandfather!" roared another girl. **

**Setsuya paid no attention to them as she marched past them and up to her brother. She stood before him just as proudly and extremely more upset. She glared darkly at him a wild, savage glint in her eyes that only she had. Only to prompt her anger, Seto smirked down at her.**

"**What have you done Seto? What could this poor old man have done to deserve this?" She asked venomously.**

"**Merely prevented me from giving you the happiness you deserve." he shrugged.**

"**I wouldn't want something at the cost of someone's life!" She screamed. She tried to prevent her rage from taking over completely. "Now tell me, how could you have done this?"**

"**I don't answer to my younger siblings. Now I suggest that you leave quietly and imagine that you never saw any of this." he suggested monotone.**

"**HOW DARE YOU! I don't care if you're older then me! I wont let you hurt people!"**

**Setsuya couldn't believe this, she barely ever fought with her brother, let alone something so serious. She never even knew him capable of something like this, what had happened to her big brother who would lay with her in bed until she didn't feel so scared of the dark. Her eyes began burning as she tried to fight back tears with little success.**

"**Why. . . Why would you do this?" She choked, "I'm supposed to look up to you, not fear you."**

"**So that's it? You fear me?"**

"**Yes! I'm terrified of you. I'm terrified that the brother I know and love is slipping away in a place I can't follow, a place I'll never be able to find to save you! Please Seto, stop all this! Come with me and help me repair what your breaking!"**

"**And what exactly would I be repairing, it's not like I have a friendship with these low-life's."**

**Setsuya tuned out Iara's and Ketsuya's outburst and took a deep breath before continuing to try and save her brother.**

"**No you idiot, you're breaking my heart."**

"**Really? I didn't even know you had one."**

**A gasp echoed around the room. Setsuya finely crumpled over, tears streaming down her face. She felt warm comforting arms wrap around her and was wafted in Iara's familiar scent. That was when she felt it, the overwhelming hatred burning through her. She knew that the rest of her control was gone, lost possibly forever. Spinning around she practically flew up the stairs faster then she thought was possible, she flew out a punch. She heard it connect solidly with the side of his face knocking him back into the wall behind him. An eerie silence filled the hall as all eyes watched for either Seto's or Setsuya's next move.**

"**I don't care who you are, no one talks to me like that," Setsuya snarled, "consider yourself disowned." She glared down at his wide-eyed face without a flicker of emotion.**

**Iara came up next to her and ushered her way before any more harm could done. Instantly the small group at the bottom of the stairs accepted her in.**

"**Well that put a damper on my plans." Seto sighed as he pushed himself up and straightened himself out, "I suppose I'll just have to get rid of this present I had planned on giving you."**

**To everyone's utter horror Seto pulled out none other then the almighty Blue-eyes White Dragon card. Yet even more to Setsuya's surprise and curiosity, she felt nothing as she stared at the card. Normally when she looked at one of Seto's Blue-eyes she would feel a strong indescribable feeling flow through her, but with this card nothing. Even when he ripped the card in half receiving many sobbing cries from the old man and the rest of the group, she barely even felt sad as if nothing important had really been taken away.**

"**Grandpa's card!" cried the small Yugi in front of her causing her to instinctively reach out and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, like she would do to Mokuba.**

"**My card! My most precious possession!" Gasped Yugi's grandfather.**

"**Kiba you sleaze, why would you do that?!" "That was his heart and soul that card!" roared Jounuchi and Iara.**

"**I wont let you get away with this!" Yugi was about to get up from holding his grandfather and run at Seto when he was pulled back down by his grandfather.**

**Setsuya watched confused as he begged Yugi to take his deck and defeat Seto properly in a duel. She turned to Iara hoping for some explanation, but all she got was a warm smile that she gave when she knew everything was going to be okay. Then only to add to her confusion she got invited into a circle of friendship drawing in which their wonderful cheerleader Anzu drew a smiley face on all of their hands. Setsuya stared at the black lines on her hand not knowing what to think.**

"**You're one of us now Setsuya, now you'll always have someone to turn to even when you feel like there's no one." Anzu explained happily.**

_**I feel safer already. . .**_** Setsuya muttered in her mind.**

**Still having this many people around her who would be more then willing to help her gave her a small inclining as to why Iara always seemed to have a smile on her face. It made her have the sensation of some unknown rip finely being sown together.**

"**Yugi, we'll take your grandpa to the hospital, don't you worry, you just focuses on whipping Kaiba's butt!" The other boy Honda announced.**

"**I'll stay here and try to help Yugi the best I can." Setsuya said, her hope still teetering.**

"**Yeah, we'll stay too! Right Jounuchi?" Iara turned to her cousin grinning.**

"**Oh yeah! The more people helping Yugi the better."**

**Setsuya couldn't help but smile at their enthusiasm. Yet as she gaze drifted back to Yugi she could see a carefully hidden fear leaking slowly to the surface.**

"**Are you ready Yugi?" she asked**

"**Yeah!" he responded strongly making her smile down at him.**

"**The arena is this way." she said guiding him in the direction she had seen her brother disappear through. "And don't be surprised if things become a tad realer then you expect."**

"**What do you mean?" he asked trying to hide a stutter.**

"**Well Seto likes to show off is **_**mad genius skills **_**and make wonderful virtual reality toys. I wouldn't be surprised if he had one waiting for you." she shuttered at the thought remembering the first time she saw one of his virtual reality monsters snarling and drooling in front of her.**

"**He can make something like that?" Jounuchi asked surprised.**

"**It's not that hard, just a little rocket sciences." she smiled innocently then laughed at his baffled face.**

**Soon enough the hall that they had been walking down opened up into a huge arena with stone belchers that reached almost all the way to the ceiling and the enormous Dueling arena in the center. Setsuya gazed open-mouthed.**

"**Wow, I've only ever been in here when it was under construction, guess he decided to go all out." she mumbled under her breath, "um, your side is over there Yugi. There is a lift to bring to the top of the podium. Good luck."**

"**Thanks. . ." he sighed and began to walk away.**

"**Oh, and Yugi don't for one moment think that Seto is losing, especially in the beginning of the duel, he'll just be faking it. And watch out for his magic and trap cards, you'll never know when he's planning on using one."**

"**Thank you Setsuya, I'm sorry that this was how we become friends." **

"**Don't worry about it, just kick some sense into my brother for me."**

**Yugi smiled and continued towards his duel stand, along with a slightly more confident gate in his walk. The three stood together and watched him go, each face full of a mixture of hope and concern.**

"**You don't think he can win, do you?" Iara leaned over and whispered to Setsuya.**

"**No I don't think so, but that's a lot different then having faith that he will win." Setsuya turned and gave her most warming smile.**

"**Well don't worry because Yugi hasn't lost a duel yet." Jounuchi grinned. **

**They all smiled and laughed together for a moment until they noticed Seto raising to his podium.**

"**Welcome to my Dueling Arena. I hope you're ready for the next level of gaming." he smirked making Setsuya .**

"**The game is over Kaiba, it's time to duel!"**

**Well hope you all like the second chapter, now that I have my own laptop, I should be able to update more often, as long as school doesn't get in the way****L****. R&R, R&R !!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3- An Epic Duel_

Setsuya's attention snapped from her brother to Yugi or whoever took little Yugi's place. There at Yugi's podium stood a tall regal young man who might as well have been Yugi in a few years, but definitely not now. However this man held an air of unending power, it filled her with a warmth and a sense of safety.

"Yugi is going to win." She decided

"Like I told you, he always does!" Jounuchi grinned.

The duel seemed to start off slowly, yet at the same time rapidly. Seto already seemed to be playing weak by starting off with the frail _Soggy The Dark Clown _card, but when Yugi went to attack he was countered by one of Seto's magic cards, _Dark Energy_, which boosted Soggy's power. And right away things started to look bad for Yugi. Seto's new and improved monster was massacring almost all of Yugi's cards. The girls cringed away from the battle, their hope slowly begging to dwindle, until finely Yugi brought out his _Gaia the Fierce Knight _which pulverized Seto' clown. The friends grinned at each other thinking that Yugi had just turned the duel in his favor, but Setsuya knew that look in her brothers eyes all to well. He had pulled his master card.

"Well done Yugi, I must admit you are a rather impressive duelist, but even you wont be able to counter this next attack. I summon the Blue-eyes White Dagon!"

All three eyes turned as large and round as saucers as the giant glistening dragon erupted onto the playing field. Each of them could feel the immense power emanating from creature. But Setsuya felt something different, like a long lost memory trying to pry its way to the surface. Feelings of supremacy above others of a freedom she only ever dreamed of. She shivered with the ach of wanting to remember. She knew this feeling well, it was the same feeling every time she held on of her brothers _Blue-eyes White Dragon _cards. Now however the feeling was stronger almost bringing her to her knees.

"Blue. . ." she rasped out as she clung to her sides trying to hold them together.

"Setsu? Setsu, are you okay?" Iara panicked, but Setsuya didn't seem to hear her.

To her, all time seemed to stop. She watched as the dragons huge head turned towards her and gazed down at her. Its dark blue eyes filled with such an endless depths of emotions that Setsuya began to get lost in them.

"Setsuya! Snap out of it!" Iara cried out shaking Setsuya back to reality.

"What? . . .I must have spaced out darn it, sorry about that." She apologized

"Well Now's not the time to space out you _baka! _Yugi is in real trouble! How is he going to beat a Blue-eyes Whit Dragon?" She was still shaking Setsuya, now out of panic instead of trying to wake her friend.

"Didn't Kaiba just rip up that card?" Jounuchi asked not even noticing Setsuya's distress.

"There are only four Blue-eyes cards in existents because of how powerful they are and there's only a few methods of defeating them. I think that's why my brother loves them so much, loves them enough to get three." She explained while wrestling off the still panicked Iara.

"Three!?" they both gasped.

"Yes three, which means that he still has two more in his deck just itching to be played."

An eerie silence fell over them as they watched the Blue-eyes destroy one of Yugi's monsters.

"What in the world can he do to win?" Iara garbled out.

"Just because the situation looks unbeatable doesn't mean it is. As long as you keep your cool you can always find a way out of any situation." Setsuya encouraged.

"That's right!" Jounuchi pumped his fist in the air and shook his cousin to get her back into believing.

Yet when the three turned to Yugi wanting to see his calm and confident face, they didn't. Instead they saw a strained and edgy Yugi, who definitely didn't appear to have a plan. Setsuya sighed, knowing from experience that when you get to that point there's never much you can do. To her this duel was coming to a close with each of Yugi's destroyed monsters.

"You're fairing no better then the old man did Yugi," Seto laughed, "If you can't handle one Blue-eyes, then what are you going to do about two?"

Then there were two massive dragons on the field, snarling and chomping at the bit for a chance to finish off Yugi. Iara was beginning to understand Setsuya and her hopelessness, she too could see the end coming. Yet Jounuchi continued his cheering while scolding the girls for giving up.

"What's Seto going to do if he wins?" Iara asked.

"Make everyone's life a living hell. Especially Yugi's and mine." Setsuya moaned.

"You could come live with me!" Iara smiled kindly

"It's good to know that I have you to help me."

"Only doing what you would do for me?"

At that moment a sudden blinding light flashed around them. Quickly they turned to see that Seto's side of the dueling field had been surrounded beautiful swords made of light.

"The _Swords of Reviling Light_ hu'. Impressive, but that wont accomplish much, he'll loss in three turns any way." Setsuya mused

"Will you stop saying that! Yug has something planned, he always does!" Jounuchi snapped.

"I wish I had your confidence." Setsuya grumbled, but then she saw the look on Yugi's face, nothing but the highest of confidence. _Maybe he does have something planned. . . _she thought thoroughly intrigued now.

They watched as Seto set his _Judge Man _out only to be beaten down by Yugi's newly summoned _Dark Magician._

_Come on Yugi, show me what you've got. That puny magician is no match against my brothers dragons once they've been released._

Then the worst occurred, Seto summoned his final Blue-eyes to the field, unrestrained by the swords magic, sending the Dark Magician to the Graveyard. Seto let out a most sinister laugh as the Magician vanished. There Seto stood in all his triumphant glory as he smirked down on the defenseless Yugi.

"This is the end for you Yugi. On my next turn all three of my dragons will be free to attack you, wiping out the last of your Life Points. Why don't you just give up now?" he gloated

"You're wrong Kaiba, this is the end, but not for me." Yugi smirked

"Come now, there's not a card in your deck that can defeat my Blue-eyes."

"Not one card, but five! The five pieces of Exodia!"

Setsuya flew to the edge of the arena, leaning almost over the edge of the wall as her heart pounded in her ears. Iara was right beside her, leaving a rather confused Jounuchi behind them. Yet neither noticed, both were transfixed on the dueling field holding their breath as they waited impatiently for the ultimate monster to appear.

"What! Impossible! No ones ever been able to call him-" stuttered Seto

"I've summoned all five pieces of the puzzle!" Yugi called out.

A star shaped monogram formed on the field, releasing the five body parts of the unbeatable Exodia. The very aura of the monster made the three spectator quiver.

"EXODIA, OBLITERATE!"

With one powerful punch the three dragons vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, took long enough for this chapter, i must have lost the written form of it five times, then i just plane old got lazy and didn't want to type...wow...**

**Anywho here's the almighty disclaimer: No i do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or its story plot or anything like that. there thats over **

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

_

* * *

__Chapter 4- Maxamillian Pegasus _

"How. . .it's not possible. . ."

Setsuya stood over Seto's bed as he tossed and turned in his sleep. No one believed her, but Yugi had done something to him to put him in this state. Now she had two brothers to look after. At least the older one was quiet. Mokuba had come in at the very end of the duel and immediately went into a panic when he saw Seto loss. Iara had stayed with the two until Mokuba calmed down enough to get out coherent sentences. After that he mumbled something about being tiered and wanting to go to bed. Setsuya didn't complain and let him go. Then with a comforting hug, Iara bid her good-night and left.

She didn't know what to do, she had always somewhat taken care of both her brothers, but she always had Seto to comfort her when she needed it. She felt like she was suddenly thrust into the life of a single mother with no family anywhere to help her. To really be without Seto terrified her, scared her so much that all she wanted to do was curl up in a dark corner and cry.

"Everyone has to grow up sometime, I guess this is my time." she sighed and rested her hand on Seto's forehead.

As if she had just given him a magical remedy, he stopped his thrashing and fell into a much more peaceful slumber. Setsuya stayed another moment or so to make sure he was okay, before slowly drifting out of the room . She couldn't figure out if she was mad at Yugi or not. She couldn't blame him for what he did, Seto more then deserved it, but another part of her _did _blame him. She blamed him for her only parent situation now, she blamed him for putting her brother in a coma, she blamed him for him going crazy! Yet she couldn't find it in her to hate him, no matter how much she wanted to. After all she probably would have done the same thing if she had been in his situation.

She quietly made her way into Mokuba's room to make her traditional check up. He too was sleeping peacefully, his chest slowly rising and falling rhythmically. Instinctually she walked across the room to open his curtains to let in some moon light. She knew that if Mokuba woke up in the middle of the night, he would panic if there was no light and that was something she did not need. She readjusted his blankets and gave his a feather light kiss on the head, then left his room as quietly as she came.

Making her way down to the end of the corridor, she walked up a flight of stairs to Seto's home office. She would have to look after the company as well now. She could leave it to the company board The Big Five, but she didn't trust them enough to leave her families lives to them.

It was dark and lonely looking in the office without Seto and Mokuba in here, even with the moon filtering in from the wall sized window behind Seto's desk. Using that as her only source of light she walked over to his desk and fell into his chair with a tiered huff. Reaching across the desk she flicked on the computer and waited for it to load, all the while watching the little red number of the clock in front of her trying to figure out why she was staying up until four O'clock in the morning. Her groan almost matched the hum of the rearing computer, under any other circumstances she would have been stupidly giddy for disobeying her brothers strict "in bed no later then nine O'clock" rule, but not tonight. Reality had apparently decided to give her as good a slap in the face as the mean light of the waking computer.

Squinting against the light she went into her brother's E-mail and began to sift through his unneeded ones and important ones, even sending back some when necessary. Seto had given her this privilege when he had first taken over the company from their horrid step-father, saying he had no time to deal with that type of stuff. She laughed seeing how some of these were fan e-mails and others simply complaining about Seto being. . . well Seto. Now that she thought about it a lot of these e-mails were hate mails.

_Wow, have I really been so naïve as to not see what my own brother is like._

After a while she came across an e-mail that held quite a bit of importance. The invitation to Duelist Kingdom from the Duel Monsters creator Maxamillian Pegasus. Frowning Setsuya opened the and began to read:

_Dear Seto and Setsuya Kaiba, _

_I am pleased to say that I am hosting a Duel Monsters tournament in a few weeks and you are both invited as honored guests. I would be greatly honored if you both could come. There will be a ship leaving from Domino Pier at 6:00 p.m. on March 10__th__. From there the ship will take you to a special island where a competition unlike any other will be held! On this island will be the best duelists from all over the world, however only the best of the best will make it to the finales. I have sent a package of the items that you will need to compete, without these you will not be permitted onto the ship. I simply cannot wait to see you both there!_

_Yours truly,_

_Maxamillian Pegasus_

Setsuya, who, not only smacked her head on the desk an uncountable amount of times, but burst out laughing after she finished. She would have to compete even without Seto at her side. It would be not only rude, but bad for the family and companies image if she did not compete. Not only that, but this is exactly what Seto had been hoping to have happen, a friendship with Maxamillian Pegasus so as to improve his options when it came to Duel Monsters. Sighing she pinched the bridge of her nose then reached down under the desk where Seto stashed the packages. In no time she found the Industrial Illusions package and opened it. Inside she found two gloves with a band around with star indentation which she figured were for the star chips along side the gloves. Below the star chips where two cards that Setsuya had never seen, one that had what looked like all the riches of the world painted on, the other completely blank. Sighing and shaking her head, not in the mood any more for this, closed the box and shoved it back under the desk.

She spun the chair around and gazed out the huge window at the full moon, who gazed right back at her. Its' gentle light seemed to caress her tiered body. She'd reply to Pegasus tomorrow when she had gained some of her sanity back. All she could really think about was her big comfy bed just begging to be slept in.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! Reviews would be nice!**


End file.
